Pit
Pit, also incorrectly known as Kid Icarus, is the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. He first appeared in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986, followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos, Pit didn't appear again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 17 years after Of Myths and Monsters, in which he was one of the starter characters. Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. He is sometimes erroneously referred to as "Kid Icarus" due to confusing his name with the English title of the series. Info Appearance In earlier games, Pit appeared as a young, putto angel wearing a simple, white chiton with a pair of sandals and metal cuffs. He had short brown hair (until he gets an arrow upgrade) and small white wings that are incapable of flight. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters and beyond, he dons a gold laurel crown. Since his reappearance in Brawl, he was given a major redesign by Masahiro Sakurai. Pit now looks to be around 13 years old (in human years), although he is known to be older than 28. He has large blue eyes and many tufts of hair. His chiton is replaced by a white tunic decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it. He wears the outfit with a brown belt that has silver lining the edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. Pit also appears to wear navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel now has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Pit's sandals are brown and decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes have what appears to be white fur or wool. Personality Pit is peppy, and like many Nintendo protagonists, Pit is fearless and heroic but also is more chipper among the others. He faces many dangers and threats with little hesitation. For example, in Chapter 21 of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pit sacrifices his life to save Dark Pit after the Chaos Kin attacks him. He orders Viridi to activate the Power of Flight. When she does, Pit's wings burn up as a result of using the power too many times too recently, and he ends up unconscious. Pit has no problem fighting against monsters many times his size and is always ready to help the humans when they are in need. The angel has a notable humorous side and enjoys cracking jokes and bantering with Palutena. Pit is also very confident, which makes him bit of a show-off at times. He can, however, become a little reckless due to his gung-ho and naive personality, which causes him to get into trouble at times. Nonetheless, Pit is a good-hearted and friendly character. He is described by Viridi as "insufferably upbeat" and by Dark Pit as "unbearably cheerful." He is also moderately gullible at times when the gods are joking. His trust in Palutena is absolute, but he is shown to be somewhat nervous on his own, such as during the ascent of the Lightning Tower. Without Palutena to back him up, he steadily becomes quieter and quieter. The words Palutena spoke to him while possessed (to the effect of "I don't need you anymore," "We're no longer friends," etc.) will probably haunt him forever. While in Hades' body, Pit also tries to replicate Palutena's helpful dialogue as she can't contact him. He becomes very self-conscious doing this, but it helps to reassure him. Pit doesn't seem to be fond of high speeds. This is shown many times in Kid Icarus: Uprising, especially during some of his interactions with Viridi. Abilities Despite Pit being a flightless angel, he is still a skilled and versatile fighter. He originally started out as an archer that mainly specialized in using the Bow, but over the years he has become more experienced with using various weapons like the Blade, Claws, Cannon, etc. He also has a very high level of durability as his Body was capable of taking Magnus' powerful blows and attacks. Pit has also mentioned at times that he would "spend his adventures getting shot at," so it's possible that he can endure the effects on powerful weapons that even he would use in his missions. Pit also has good resistance to fire, as he has been held by Pyrrhon with his body retaining a normal condition while his wings started to burn up in Chapters 17 and 21. It's also shown against the Reapers and Thanatos (who are capable of easily granting death to any being) that Pit is capable of taking on their attacks without instant death. Also as the Captain of Palutena's Guard, he has very good leadership skills. Despite Pit's extreme dependence and trust in Palutena, he's capable of coming up with ideas and strategies on his own, as shown from battling Hades' Heart (despite the fact that he acted out Palutena's voice) or when battling Pseudo-Palutena when the real Palutena was asleep. In "Kid Icarus" (series) Kid Icarus (1986) At the beginning of the first game, Pit began as a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Palutena, the Goddess of Light, had been imprisoned, so she entrusted Pit with a magical bow and the duty of gathering the Three Sacred Treasures, defeating the Dark Goddess Medusa, and saving Angel Land. Pit must journey through the Underworld, Overworld, Skyworld, and, finally, the Palace in the Sky in order to gather the Three Sacred Treasures and free Palutena. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters (1991) 1In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit is charged with training for the defense of Angel Land, after Palutena foresees an invasion of demons led by a monster called Orcos. The training involves the Three Sacred Treasures, which Pit must unite. However, because of a dire emergency, Palutena had entrusted the Three Sacred Treasures to the fortress guardians. To prevent Orcos's invasion, Pit must once again obtain the Three Sacred Treasures. After defeating Orcos, Pit finds that he lost his ability to fly when he's too close to the sun facing him. It's unknown how he survives from the fall. However, as a frequent joke in Kid Icarus: Uprising is that Palutena constantly brings him and the Centurion troops back from the dead, the same can be said for this occurrence (although in reality, this is a parody of the fact that the game has no lives system). Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) 25 years after the first game, both in-universe and in real life, Medusa is revived and resumes her conquest. However, a now-teenage Pit is tasked with defeating Medusa and her army of monsters by Palutena, who gives him the Power of Flight, which allows him to fly once more though for only five minutes. Other than his Bow of Palutena, Pit gets more weapons both long and short-ranged and melee capabilities to use at his disposal. While fighting off Medusa's forces, Pit encounters Magnus and Dark Pit. However, it is only after Medusa's defeat that Pit learns his true enemy is the God of the Underworld, Hades. Story in Super Smash Bros. Pit is a playable in character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is available at the start of the game. His Special Attacks, other than his Side Special, are based off of the Three Sacred Treasures. His bow is called the "Sacred Bow of Palutena."1 This bow is his symbol and has the added feature of being able to split into dual swords, a trait that would carry on to its appearance in Uprising and a dual functionality that would come to permeate all of the weapons in Pit's arsenal in that game. He uses both swords and bow for his Aerial, Standard and Smash Attacks, changing the weapon between three different forms to attack. His Down Special is the Mirror Shield, which is used to reflect projectiles and protect Pit from attack from the front. It can be angled upward slightly. His Up Special is the Wings of Icarus, which allows him to fly freely for a short time. After obtaining the power of the Smash Ball, Pit can use his Final Smash, Palutena's Army, to call upon a swarm of Centurions to attack his opponents. There is a stage called Skyworld which is based off of Skyworld in the original games. On this stage, there are breakable platforms held up by clouds. In the background, there is a temple and a statue of Palutena. Four pieces of music from Kid Icarus can be played the stage. Due to his fast projectile, which is controllable after release, can cover a great distance in a short time, and can easily be used multiple times in quick succession, his superior recovery, his multiple projectile-reflecting moves, and his multi-hit attacks, which include, but are not limited to, his Neutral Air attack and Forward Special, Pit is sometimes accused of being cheap or simply too easy to use effectively in matches. Without many good moves to KO with and the inability to use the Wings of Icarus again if hit in midair during the duration of the move until he lands, he is kept from a higher spot on the tier list: He currently ranks at 18th out of 38 characters on the tier list but has held higher spots in the past. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, Pit is first seen watching Mario and Kirby battling on a stadium through a mystical fountain in Skyworld. When he sees the stadium get engulfed by Subspace, Palutena appears and sends him to defeat the Subspace Army, giving him his bow. Pit soon meets Mario, who was knocked out of the stadium by Petey Piranha, the act of which turned him into a trophy before he landed in the Sea of Clouds near Skyworld. Pit and Mario quickly team up and set out to defeat the Subspace Army. They eventually form a larger party of fighters with Link, Yoshi, and Kirby, which joins up with other characters later in the story. Eventually, all the characters, with the exception of Luigi, Ness, and King Dedede (and Sonic, who only appears at the end, as well as Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf, the three of whom are absent from the storyline altogether), join up and invade the Subspace, only to get turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, he and most of the others are rescued by King Dedede, Luigi, and Ness, who had been absent in the invasion. Pit takes part in the final battle against Tabuu with all the other characters. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Pit returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as a playable character once again, being available from the start like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit has had many changes from Brawl, such as having the Guardian Orbitars, Power of Flight, and Upperdash Arm available to him from Kid Icarus Uprising. Pit can no longer glide as in Brawl as gliding was removed. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Pit saw the flashing ripples in the sky, Lady Palutena sent Pit to see what was happening. After Pit returned to the palace, she was surprised to see the strange creatures: "Stitch, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Allen Walker, Frankie Stein, Lock, Shock, and Barrel". When the team stated their business, Pit told Palutena that he wanted to help them find the Keyhole. Lady Palutena was surprised more when she heard the "KEYHOLE", that she demanded the team to leave. After Pit left with them, he still wanted to help, and they searched behind her back. Soon when Hades attacked the team, they had a showdown that lasted about 67 sec. After Hades defeat, Lady Palutena claimed she had misjudged them and allowed them to find the Keyhole, as it was in her Bow the whole time. Soon when Pit asked to join the team, Lady Pautena wouldn't let him join without her. Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Sora's Team Category:Handsome heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:Hero Saints Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Tough characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Anime characters Category:Fighters Category:Angels Category:Light Category:Archers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Flying characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Revived characters Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Bosses Category:Warriors Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Brave (class) Yo-Kai Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:Zeno's Friends